Albino in the Club
by ChojisGirl
Summary: Just something randome that I came up with last year and I hope you will enjoy it. I will get a better summary out as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

** Snow had always wished that she could be a normal girl. Ever since she was little she was different, "special" was how her parents put it. She is an Albino and was considered a genius. At the age of 5 when she was in kindergarten she would always finish her work before everyone else. A psychiatrist that her parents had hired gave Snow a special test. There were about 500 questions on the test and Snow finished it in 5 minutes flat and got every answer correct. The same night after the test she was watching television with her parents. Once a week her mother would play the lotto and before they started to get the numbers Snow got up, walked to the kitchen and made a phone call to the t.v. station. She said "the winning numbers are 13, 5, 2, 17 and my name is Snowlyn Vader, and I live at 3216 Woodlyn Drive", then hung up the phone. The person at the station was in shock when he had pulled out the exact same numbers as Snow had said. Her mother was also shocked because she had just won the $999 Billion dollar giveaway. This had then concluded that Snowlyn Vader was not only a genius but also a psychic. When Snow had turned 8 she and her parents moved to Japan. Her mother still plays the lotto and wins all the time. Snows father doesnt have a job, but he keeps track of all the money and takes care of the bills. Her mother works with Mrs. Hitachiin who lives across the street and they both design clothes together. Snows first friends after she arrived to Japan were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. She went to school with them, but once it was time for middle school her parents decided to have her home schooled. Hikaru and Kaoru would come to see her after school every day. Once High School started they stopped coming altogether. Halfway into the first semester of High School Snows mother decided to send her to a high-class school. For the rest of her first semester she went to Lobilia. Now Snow is being sent to Ourah High School.**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was walking the halls of Lobilia at the end of the day on her last day of school. She was thinking, This is just great. I have to go to another new school. I dont even know anyone there. I just wish that I knew what school they are going. I know you are there BeniBara. Its a shame you have to leave. We were going to start a fortune telling table so you can tell people their futures. It sounds like fun. Ill try to visit the club whenever I can. Just know that the Zuka Club will miss you. Yeah I know. Then you left. The next day you had to wear the Ouran uniform, which was a yellow puffy dress. You put your hair in a loose bun and headed off in your limo. You were now walking the halls until you came to an empty one. When you were walking around you werent paying attention and ran right into a door. You looked up at the sign above the door and it said Music Room 3. You decided to open the door and when you did you were blinded by a white light and rose petals. What the Hell!?. Welcome said a chorus of voices. Okay this school just gets stranger and stranger. You know whatshe looks familiar said two voices at the same time. You immediately recognize them as Hikaru and Kaoru. Greatyou two were going to this school the whole time!? I guess this would explain why you havent been coming to my house lately, you said. You then turned and started to walk out that is until the twins stopped you. Why dont you just stay here for a while and we will drop you off at your house?, they said. Fine but when you go to call your limo use my cell phone since both of yours are about to die. They are not, they said. Just look at your phone. The twins looked at their phones and saw the battery charge did in fact diminish. How did you know that was going to happen? asked a boy with glasses. My parents told me not to tell anyone this at this school. Then you must be that girl who won the $999 Billion lotto 10 years ago. Damn it. So how could someone so young be able to win the lotto? asked a tall blond. Sorry but I dont tell that secret to people I dont know. The rest had then introduced themselves and Tamaki wont leave you alone. Its been a few weeks now and had joined the host club as a maid. You serve drinks and deserts to everyone. You were out the week Haruhi was almost kidnapped. Suddenly Haruhi ran in and grabbed your hand and hid behind a pillar. The others seemed to be talking to someone. Where is the maiden? We have come to bring her to our school said the person. I know that voice! As you ran out from behind the pillar Haruhi had fallen down on the floor in front of your. Un-oh said the twins. I knew it. What are you guys doing here anyway. Snow! the three girls shouted. Snow, you must come with us. The Zuka Club needs your talents said the tall girl with hort hair. Beni you now I cant do that now. Youll just have to wait until the weekend, you said. The hosts were all in shock. They had then imagined you wearing all the makeup and all dressed up. It was hard to believe that you were once part of the Zuka Club.


	3. Chapter 3

You were a member of the Zuka Club? Asked Honey. Not only was she a member, but she was the Vice President of the club as well said Beni. Everyone but you and the Zuka Club were shocked. You mean you overdid all that makeup? asked Kaoru. Hell no. I was a psychic fortune teller and I was always right with all my predictions you said emphasizing the word predictions. And I can tell you this. I know who Haruhi falls in love with but I cant tell you guys. Instantly Tamaki grabbed your shoulders and looked you in the eyes. You must tell us. Daddy commands you! Youre not my daddy you said bluntly. Tamaki is then instantly in his little corner of woe. Now do you see why youre my girlfriend said Beni as she cam up next o your and put her hand on your shoulder. Yeah I see now, But just remember Im still bisexual ant gay. You said and all the others, accept the Zuka Club, where shocked (again).


End file.
